A Twist in the Story
by ellabella300
Summary: When sisters Bree and Ella (from 2013) get stuck in Narnia along with the Pevensies, what will happen? A little romance? A little adventure? Will Bree and Ella get home? Read to find out. The story is way better than the summary. Disclaimer: I'm not a queen, so I don't own Narnia, and I'm not C.S. Lewis, so I don't own the novels, either. Please point out any mistakes. Please R&R!


ELLA'S P.O.V.

It was a really nice autumn day when my bright baby blue school bus screeched to a stop at the curb. Bree, my sister, being her usual self, bounded onto the bus and hurried to sit with her friends. But me, being _my _usual self gracefully stepped onto the vehicle and waltzed over to an open row towards the front and sat down. After a few stops, a teen girl with lively green eyes and fiery red hair boarded the bus and sat down next to me.

"So Ella, are you coming to my party after school today?" My best (and only) friend, Amanda, asked me.

"Of _course _I'm coming, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and we both know that before I knew about the party, all I wanted was world domination." I answered.

She giggled, "If you are coming, than could you and Bree come an hour early?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because I need help setting up."

The bus once again screeched to a stop, but this time in front of the town high school.

"Alright, I'll see you then," I said as we stepped off the bus.

"Cool, see ya!" She called happily before turning around to disappear into the crowd of high school students going into the school. The day flew by, and before I knew it, the last bell of the day rang and I was sitting by my sister on the bus heading home.

When we walked into our house, Mom greeted us with a big hug.

"I got your text, Ella," Mom said, "of course you and Bree can go an hour early, as long as you come back an hour Sooner than you would."

"But Mooooommmmmyyyyyyy!" Bree said with her baby voice she only uses when she wants something.

"I'm just kidding!" Mom held up her hands in defense. "You girls can stay at the party as long as you want, Just be back at home by nine, okay?"

"Thanks Mommy!" Bree said, then walking over to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Thanks Mom!" I said, giving her one more hug before retreating to the room that Bree and I share. I wanted to get some homework done before the party that started at five, but we would have to be there by four, so that gave me an hour for homework, and a half hour for getting ready.

So I went to my very organized, and, might I add, very wall kept hot-pink desk and sat down in my hot-pink office chair. Then I opened my black and pink laptop and started to write an adventure story that I was assigned to that day. But all too soon, my timer went off and it was time to get ready for the party. While I was getting up, Bree jumped into my face and asked excitedly: "Is it time to get ready!" Making me jump, she giggled.

"Yes, it is, you can go get the stuff now." I replied. She then ran over to the bedroom door, closed it, and then disappearing into our walk-in closet, soon emerging with two identical orange bags. She then peeked inside the bags, and set one on my bed, and the other on her bed. Bree next started too carefully take out what was in the bag. I walked over to my bed and started to change into what was in my bag. When we were done changing, we looked ourselves over in our wide, full-length mirror.

Bree was dressed in a cute red mini skirt with a black short sleeved shirt that had a low, boat neck line, black leggings, red ballet flats, and a red leather jacket. To top off the look, Bree had on a red bead necklace and a red headband to sit on her short, blonde curls.

I, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite of Bree. I had on a creamy white lace top that was tucked into my black leather mini skirt. I also had on pink legging with black high heel ankle boots, and a pink leather jacket. To top off _my_ outfit, I put on some pink lip sick, pink earrings, and curled my long brown hair. Then I walked over to my desk, and emptied my book bag, all except my phone, my camera, my WW2 book, and some tissues. And with my book bag in tow, we walked out of the room.

"We're leaving now Mom, see you later!" I called, and then waited for a response.

"Oh, okay, by! Love ya!" She called from some unknown place in the house.

We walked out of the house and down the driveway to my clean silver Volks Wagon with pink flowers on it, and got in. I very carefully pulled out of the driveway and went in the direction of the town gift shop. I had already chosen the gift for Amanda, but when I went, they were out of stock of what I wanted, so the owner said if I come back today, they would wrap up the gift and give it to me half price. So we went in, got and paid for the gift, and left.

When we got to Amanda's neighborhood, we had to park a little ways away from her house. We got out of the car and started to walk to Amanda's house. In order to get to Amanda's house, we had to walk through an arch way that led to her porch. We could even see Amanda sitting on her porch swing reading a book at the end of the tunnel type thing. We yelled her name, and she looked up from her reading and smiled.

But when Bree and I took that first step into the tunnel,

we never went into the tunnel,

and everything went black.

**A\N Hi! So this is my first fan-fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. But please review cuz I would love it if you did that. The next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
